


Road Trippin'

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira doesn't know how he lets Shindou talk him into, well, <em>anything</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trippin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [KazunaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/gifts).



> Because "road trip" was also prompted. :D

Akira doesn't know how he lets Shindou talk him into, well, _anything_. As a pro, his life is pretty scheduled year-round, so he doesn't actually have time for a cross-Japan road trip.

And yet, here he is in a ridiculous little car, Shindou driving - and who taught him to drive? When did Shindou even have _time_ to learn? - and singing along with some pop group Akira had never heard of before the trip (and now, unfortunately, has half their songs memorised).

The absolute worst part is that he keeps catching himself _harmonising_ to Shindou's music, which Shindou, of course, finds hilarious.

Jerk.


End file.
